A curar a papá One shot - Yuri on Ice
by Marineechan1
Summary: Viktor estaba empezando a resfriarse y no quería que su marido se enterase. Trató de ocultar su "pequeño" resfriado, pero logró empeorarlo todo y estar más enfermo que nunca. Yuuri, con la ayuda de su pequeño hijo de un año, Yoichi, tratarán de que papá Viktor recupere su armonía y vuelva a ser el de antes.


Había sido una noche larga para Viktor. Se estaba empezando a resfriar y no quería comentarle nada a su marido, pues no deseaba preocuparle.

No había dormido casi nada, se levantó varias veces en la noche a caminar por la casa. El japonés se había percatado de tal comportamiento de parte del ruso, pero solo le decía que estaba "ansioso". Obviamente, el nipón no iba a comerse tal excusa.

Esa mañana, Nikiforov se había despertado. Notó que el lado derecho de su cama estaba vacío, por lo que sabía que el japonés se había levantado. Casi siempre, desde que su hijo Yoichi había nacido, el nipón era el que se levantaba temprano a atender al pequeño y los quehaceres de la casa.

Quiso levantarse para así poder saludarlos y tomar el desayuno, pero se dio cuenta de que un fuerte dolor en las coyunturas lo amenazaba a quedarse en la cama. Se quejó por lo bajo, y respiró profundo. Odiaba enfermarse y hace mucho que no le pasaba. No quería que Yuuri se enterase, por lo que decidió fingir que estaba bien y tomar control de la situación él solo.

Fue al baño para lavarse y luego, bajó a la planta baja de la casa para ir a la cocina. Encontró a Yuuri y a su pequeño Yoichi en la cocina, pues el japonés estaba haciendo el desayuno y le ayudaba al pequeño a comer.

—Por fin te despiertas, amor. —Dijo el nipón con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras le daba de comer al pequeño.

—Sí, es que estaba muy buena la cama. — Quiso bromear un poco para que no se diera cuenta de que estaba enfermo.

Comenzó a toser un poco y buscó agua en la nevera. Sentía cómo su garganta ardía. Oh no, no le gustaba para nada estar enfermo.

—¿Estás bien? — Preguntó el japonés con algo de preocupación. Por los años que ha estado junto a Viktor, solo una vez se había enfermado y empezó de la misma manera, con una tos.

Se acercó a él para darle un beso de buenos días, pero el ruso movió su rostro y el japonés terminó dándole un beso en la mejilla. Le estuvo raro la acción tomada por el peliplata, pero no dijo nada y volvió su atención al pequeño.

Viktor, por su parte, se acercó al pequeño para darle un beso en la frente. Adoraba verlo "desayunar", o eso trataba, pues siempre terminaba haciendo un desastre.

Se sentó en la mesa esperando que Yuuri le sirviera su plato, pero cuando hizo el movimiento de sentarse, le volvieron a doler las coyunturas. Se quejó un poco y volvió a respirar profundo. Yuuri se dio cuenta de tal quejido.

—Viktor, cariño, ¿todo bien? — volvió a preguntarle al ruso.

—Sí, estoy bien. Solo choqué con la mesa. Es todo. No es como si estuviera resfriado, para nada. — Negó con la cabeza mientras decía aquello. El japonés solo negaba con la cabeza.

Había terminado de cocinar los panqueques que tanto adoraba Viktor y le sirvió cuatro, pues esa era la cantidad que normalmente el ruso solía comer. No obstante, se dio cuenta de que no los terminó, y se había dirigido rápido a la planta alta donde se encontraba su habitación. Se preocupó un poco, aunque sabía que Viktor iba a ser testarudo y no le diría que se estaba empezando a resfriar.

Terminó de desayunar y lavó los trastes. Tomó al pequeño Yoichi en brazos y limpió sus manitas y su carita. Dejó comida y agua para Makkachin, y se dirigió a su habitación matrimonial para revisar a Viktor.

Cuando llegó encontró a un Viktor histérico, buscando información por internet de qué era lo que realmente tenía. Las sábanas de su cama estaban regadas por el piso y también, había ropa en el suelo.

—Viktor, ¿qué te sucede? — preguntó un Yuuri preocupado y con un niño en brazos.

—¡Creo que me quedan dos días de vida según lo que he encontrado en la web! Yuuri, siempre serás el amor de mi vida. Y Yoichi, eres una dulzura al igual que tú madre. — Decía un Nikiforov histérico y al borde del llanto.

—Dios mío, Viktor. No creas todo lo que dice la web. — comentó Yuuri riendo un poco. Colocó al niño en la cama y este se acercó a su padre para darle cariñitos.

—¡Yoichi, no! Después te resfrías igual. — Quería alejar a su pequeño, pero la carita linda que tenía, con esos ojos marrones al igual que Yuuri, y el pelo plateado como lo tenía él, cayéndole en su frente, no, no podía alejarle, no podía resistirse.

—No seas dramático, Nikiforov. El niño tiene un buen sistema inmunológico. — Dijo con una sonrisa. Tocó la frente de Viktor, y se percató de que tenía fiebre.

—Iré por un té, quédate con Yoi. — dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente y se dirigía a la cocina para hacerle un té.

—Está bien, amor. —

Miró al pequeño que estaba a su lado jugando con las sábanas y riendo.

—¿Quién en es el bebé más lindo del mundo? ¿Quién? ¡Tú! — Comenzó a hacerle cosquillas al niño para escucharlo reír. Ama la risa de su pequeño. En cierta forma la risa del bebé curaba cualquier mal.

Lo sentó en su barriga y comenzó a jugar con él. El niño, con sus manitas, tocaba el rostro de su padre y empezaba a darle besos. Viktor disfrutaba de cada momento que tenía con su niño. Adoraba ser padre y que Yuuri fuera parte su vida.

—¡Aquí está! — dijo con entusiasmo el japonés, pero se dio cuenta que su entusiasmo fue completamente ignorado, pues su esposo estaba muy entretenido con su pequeño.

—El pequeño Yoi es muy lindo. Muy lindo. — comentaba Viktor muy feliz y con voz tierna.

—Alguien está muy feliz. Tanto que me ha ignorado. — Rió ante su propio comentario y se acercó a su marido. — ¿Cómo te sientes? — preguntó, tocándole nuevamente su frente.

—No creo que muera hoy. Nuestro bebé me ayuda. — Tenía su mirada puesta en su pequeño. —Le gusta mi pelo y jugar con mi cara. —

—Te adora mucho, Viktor, al igual que yo. — Dicho esto, besó su frente y le dio el té. —Debes tomarlo. Te va ayudar. Mi madre solía hacerlo y te ayudará con el dolor que sientes en las coyunturas. — Viktor iba a reclamarle de cómo sabía eso, pero el japonés... —Me di cuenta de cómo caminabas. Te conozco, Vitya. —

El nipón tomó al niño en brazos, se sentó al lado de Viktor en la cama y comenzó a jugar con el pequeño.

—Al parecer hoy nos toca **curar a papá**. — Comentó con una sonrisa en su rostro, y el pequeño solo reía.

—Yo no sé qué haría sin ti, mi Yuuri. — Dijo el peliplata con un pequeño sonrojo. Admiraba cómo Yuuri lo cuidaba y se preocupaba por él. Era muy afortunado.

—Seguramente morirías en dos días. — bromeó y soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Que chistoso eres, mi cerdito. — Quería parecer molesto, pero comenzó a reírse junto a su esposo.

Cuando el ruso terminó su té, el pequeño Yoi nuevamente se subió al pecho de él y comenzó a jugar con el cabello del peliplata.

—Creo que está obsesionado con mi cabello. Sabe lo que es bueno. —

—No seas creído, Vitya. —

Makkachin se había unido a ellos, se subió a la cama por el lado derecho donde estaba Yuuri y se recostó en su regazo.

—Makkachin sabe lo que es bueno. — Le guiñó el ojo al ruso en modo de burla.

Se quedaron un buen rato en la cama hablando de temas triviales y cosas que harían con el pequeño cuando Viktor se recuperara.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo, y Yuuri se había ido a cocinar hace un rato. Cuando volvió para avisarle a Viktor que la comida estaba lista, encontró una de las escenas más hermosas de su vida.

Viktor se había quedado dormido en la cama y tenía a un Yoichi acurrucado en su pecho, chupando su dedo pulgar, y Makkachin estaba dormido en las piernas del peliplata.

El japonés quería despertarles, pero los dejó dormir allí, pues sabía que el ruso no había dormido nada la noche anterior y debía estar cansado. Besó la frente de cada uno, incluyendo al can, y se fue a limpiar alguna parte de la casa que así lo necesitara.


End file.
